


Ruin Me

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 2016 Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blindness, Clothed Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Glove Kink, How much shit can I honestly fit in this fic, IDEC ANYMORE, Isolation, Leather Kink, M/M, Multi, Rey is a badass, Squirting, Stockholm Syndrome, That's Not How The Force Works, There's a lot of eye fucking I think, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: Two years since the Resistance was destroyed. Two years since she was deemed the sole survivor of the Purge. Two years since Snoke was overthrown. Two years since she was taken under the care of the new First Order. Reylux Tropesgiving Exchange 2016 Fill





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momo_official](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo_official/gifts).



> Okay so I need to explain why there's two parts. I'm an overachieving asshole who wanted to do both prompts and wrote bits and pieces randomly then hacked at it then got too fond of others bits and this was the result. The second part will be up soon just to give a bit of background of how Rey got to where she got :) Hope you like!
> 
> Thank you very very much [LadyIce13](http://ladyice13.tumblr.com/) for reading over this for me!! T_T

They fell down like a sack of potatoes, limp and lifeless. She stood over them perfectly still as the cool air whistled around her, causing her tunic to dance around her ankles. She glanced down at the bodies that laid at her feet, waiting until the last of their life force disappeared.

“Rey.”

She felt his presence not far from her, his own cape flapping by his feet and brushing against the dirt ground. Turning, Rey faced the man who commanded power and respect. “Hux,” she whispered, back straightening and head tipping upwards.

“I see you were successful.”

A twitch to the corner of her lips. “Were you worried?”

Hux let out a small chuckle. “No. I never have to worry about you.” He swivelled around with a sharp click to his boots. At the turn of her head towards the dead bodies, he continued. “I’ll send some troopers to clean up the mess.”

Rey nodded and followed closely behind until she was a mere hairsbreadth from him. The journey back to the First Order fortress was quiet. Passing officials jumped out of their way, mouths clamping shut while stormtroopers stood stiffly at attention. When one official opened their mouth to murmur something to their comrade, Rey glanced in their direction. They had yet to utter a sound but they snapped their mouth shut, head bowing low in reverence. Rey nodded. Hushed whispers drifted to her ears  when they believed she was far enough, causing her to turn to her partner. “It seems busier at the base today than normal.”

“The Emperor is meeting with a few delegates and a new ground unit of stormtroopers arrived from Arkanis today.”

Nodding, she hummed a nonspecific tune as they rounded a corner. There was no one around, the section of the base void of anyone else. She unclasped her hands from behind her back and let them hang by her side, swinging playfully back and forth. Her fingers brushed against Hux’s and she couldn’t help but smile and the twitch of his own fingers, itching to reach out to thread with hers. Even though there was no one around, they prided themselves on keeping things professional when they were in public. However, in the privacy of their rooms…

“It’s been two years,” Rey commented.

She didn’t have to elaborate for Hux to catch her meaning. “Time flies.”

“I’ll be training for the day. Hopefully the Emperor won’t be held up too long with negotiations and can join us tonight.”

“Sounds good. Major Phasma is going to help with the new stormtroopers so I’ll be preoccupied for the day. Until then.” With a curt nod, he turned at a junction and left Rey alone.

Her personal training rooms were not far, only a few minutes away on foot. Navigating through the halls were difficult at first, especially in her condition, but eventually it became second nature. That part of the base was still fairly empty, an odd guard every now and then to ensure that no insurgents were lurking in the corridors.

As she neared her destination, she heard the distinct pitter-patter of stormtrooper boots. There must have been two or three, part of the new troops if their form and posture was anything to go by. When they passed her, she couldn’t help but catch their stray thoughts. “Take a left up ahead,” she instructed. “Grand Admiral Hux is waiting for you. Make sure this is the last time you are late to any appointment within the First Order.”

The group of troopers froze and stood to attention at her words. “Yes, ma’am!”

The moment she turned her back, their whispers drifted to her ears.

_‘Is that her? The Resistance prisoner?’_

_‘I’ve only heard stories about her. I didn’t know she actually existed.’_

_‘How can they be so sure that she doesn’t hold ill will to the First Order?’_

_‘I heard that the Emperor trained her personally and that was how her loyalty was guaranteed.’_

_‘The Grand Admiral also seems to hold her in a high regard so maybe she really is to be trusted…’_

“Some of the new recruits need reconditioning already, Major Phasma,” Rey said, hand hovering over the keypad to her rooms.

The passing female in chrome armor stopped  behind her and bowed briefly. “My apologies. I will see to it that it doesn’t happen again.”

Rey nodded. “See that it doesn’t. Dismissed.”

Once inside, her hand slipped under the piece of cloth covering her eyes, her fingers gently massaging her eyeballs. Two years since the Resistance was destroyed. Two years since she was deemed the sole survivor of the Purge. Two years since Snoke was overthrown. Two years since she was taken under the care of the new First Order.

Hux was right. Time really did fly.

-

“Where’s Kylo?” Their room was dark, that she could tell even from behind her blindfold.

“He’s running late. Let me take care of you before he gets here,” Hux murmured, flicking on the lights but keeping the setting low. He guided her towards the large bed in the middle of their room and pushed her down gently.

Lifting her head up, Rey waited with bated breath. Then at a painstakingly slow pace, she felt his soft hands bracket her face and reach behind her, fingers deftly releasing the blindfold that obstructed her sight.

Every day, the first thing she would see as she shook the last remains of sleep from her mind were either Kylo or Hux. Every night before she succumbed to sleep, she would see either Kylo or Hux. Throughout the day, she would walk around with a blindfold, unhindered by her blindness as she felt everyone’s Life Force at the tips of her fingers.

Out of the thousands and millions of beings who inhabited the galaxy, being able to see only two people with her own two eyes, without having to rely on their Force signature, was enough for Rey. Being surrounded by so many people at the Resistance was tiring for her. Between the loneliness of Jakku and the pressure she felt in the Resistance, she would chose the Resistance any day, but her life at the First Order was a balance that truly worked for her.

Forcing herself to be blind throughout the day helped her senses from going into overdrive. It took her a long time to realise why Kylo was forcing her to endure his harsh training blind, but when she realised what he was doing, everything became clearer.

She could still see everyone from behind her blindfold, see what they looked like and their mannerisms, but she was only interested in seeing _two_ people unhindered.

Once the blindfold slipped off her face, Rey slowly opened her eyes and waited for them to adjust to the ability of physical sight once more. The dim lighting helped her acclimate, feeling Hux’s care towards her.

Seeing the blue eyes and ginger hair after hours of darkness brought relief to Rey, shoulders immediately relaxing at the familiar sight. She leant forward and kissed Hux, her hands coming up to thread through his hair, carding and messing his previously tidy style. A noise rumbled at the back of his throat and a smile tugged on corner of her mouth. He hated it when she messed his hair.

“Rey,” he muttered, warning clear in his voice. She ruffled his hair even more.

Rey let out a laugh when his arms snaked around her small waist and lifted her onto the bed. She had a fair bit of muscle on her but to Hux, she felt like nothing. Her laugh morphed into a sigh as he buried himself in the cleft of her neck, his teeth pulling at the layers of clothing that got between him and her smooth skin. His tongue laved at her flesh and her hand cradled the crown of his head, thumb rubbing circles into his scalp.

“Do you think he will mind if we start without him?” she wondered out loud.

A quick nip along her jaw and Hux pushed himself onto his hands. His body draped over her, his arms and knees bracketing her form. “I think the sight he will be welcomed with will be worth the risk. He is our Emperor but not so much in this room.”

Grinning, Rey sat up, causing Hux to sit back on his knees. He reached up and unclasped his cape and with a flourish, he twirled the mass expanse of white fabric around Rey’s shoulders. With their eyes connected, he slowly started to undress himself. He slipped off his coat, shoes and pants, making sure to gauge Rey’s reaction with each movement. He kept his gloves on.

In only his underwear, Hux held her in his arms, thighs hitting the edge of the bed. As his gloved hands moved under her tunic and rubbed at her nipples, his lips captured hers once more. The hunger was there. The lust was there. The _need_ was there. It was vulgar, the way their tongues tried to dominate each other.

Fueled by the ache between her legs, Rey’s hand dipped past the waistband of his grey briefs and grasped the pulsating length. Her stomach twisted. It was far from a strange feeling to have him in her hand but every time, it did something to her. It made her like an animal.

Sliding her hand up and down the hardness, her thumb flicked over the head. Rey inhaled deeply at the precum that already started to bead, smearing it all over the delicate skin. She growled, feeling his hand abandon her breast, snaking down and delving into her own underwear. His remaining hand was kept firmly around the back of her neck, holding her in place as he thrusted two leather-clad fingers into her already wet cunt.

The feeling made her toes curl. With one hand pumping his cock, her other held onto him desperately. Air felt hard to come by once his fingers coiled within her, her juices coating and tarnishing the smooth leather. He ground his palm into her mound, her flesh rubbing around her clit deliciously.

The sound of teeth clacking filled the room as the surge of pleasure made her hips buck and kiss to be misplaced. With a _smack_ , Rey sucked on his bottom lip harshly, her teeth catching at his skin and drawing blood. Hux detached himself from her and pushed her away, the glint shining in his eyes making Rey grin maniacally.

Rey quickly undressed herself, not caring how _unsexy_ it was. All she needed was the cool breeze around her burning body and the feel of his skin on hers. Hux shucked off the remainder of his clothing, still keeping his gloves on.

He maneuvered the both of them, pulling her on top of him. She rubbed her slit over his cock briefly before impaling herself on it. The pair of them let out guttural moans. His fingers gripped her hips and rocked her back and forth, the roughness of his pubic region rubbing into her groin and driving her wild.

With her lip wedged between her teeth, Rey rocked faster and faster, biting harder and harder until she couldn’t feel her own lips. Just as the build up started to hit _that_ point, Hux abruptly pulled her off him. Rey whined with annoyance evident but a content sigh soon followed when his cock filled her once more.

Sitting on his knees with Rey sitting in a similar fashion between his spread legs, his hands cupped and fondled her breasts as he drove into her. Her head fell back against Hux’s neck, mouth open obscenely as she rode whatever Hux would give her.

And that was the sight the Emperor was greeted with the moment he set foot into his own quarters.

His dark eyes immediately adjusted to the dim lighting, his pupils dilated at the delicious sight of his partners _fucking_ on _his_ bed. Filled with lust, he crossed the room in long strides and stood in front of the vulgar pair.

“Ah! K-Kylo,” Rey moaned, eyes cracking open to see the dark man towering over them. Hux latched onto her neck, sucking and leaving bright purple marks, all while looking directly at Kylo.

Kylo Ren, Emperor of the new First Order, stared down at them, heart thrumming in his chest under his thick black uniform. His eyes flickered up to the white cape draped over the sheets behind Hux, quickly unclasping his own black cape and throwing it on top of the white in a much less neat fashion. With a gentle push to the ginger’s shoulders, Kylo squatted low and watched as Hux’s balls and the wet pussy became exposed to him.

Hux moved himself into a more comfortable position, moving his legs so they dangled over the edge as he laid completely flat, waiting on the other two to take the reins. He sucked in deeply, feeling a tongue swirl around his balls, fingers coming up to fondle the smooth but heavy sack. The tips of Kylo’s fingers massaged him briefly before pulling away.

Catching Rey’s eye as she continued to bounce on the Grand Admiral’s dick, Kylo sucked on his index finger with his tongue in the most indecent way possible. Cheeks red with heat, Rey watched as Kylo’s hand disappeared under her.

“Ah!”

The sound of both Rey and Hux’s startled cried were like music to his ears. Kylo let his eyes slip shut as his finger probed Hux’s hole, the tip of his digit wriggling into the puckered anus. More moans and hitched breathing before Kylo moved down to lick a stripe from Hux’s balls, up Rey’s twitching pussy before stopping at her clit with his full attention. He had to place his other hand on her stomach to stop her from bucking wildly as he sucked on her sensitive bundle of nerves.

How he loved his pets.

Face still buried amongst the musky scent of Rey, Kylo pondered out loud. “Would you like to try _it_ today?” He strayed south and licked the junction where Rey and Hux was connected, savouring the taste of their mixed juices. “We should have something special for being with us for two years, Rey.”

“Y-You knew?” she breathed, her cunt tightening around Hux’s cock at the sound of Kylo’s voice. Fuck, it did things to her.

“Of _course_ I knew. I keep track of everything that belongs to me.”

Rey’s soft laughter wafted to their ears.

Hux had long since made himself comfortable with his arms propped behind his head. “So, we’re going to try it?” He let out a startled shout when Kylo shoved his whole finger into him.

“No need to be impatient, _Armie_.”

Clenching around the digit rebelliously, he snarked. “You know how much I hate that name.”

“It’s what you get for starting without me. But it was a nice surprise to see after an arduous day of negotiations. So what do you say, our darling Rey? Ready to be _fucked by the both of us_?”

Kylo smiled up at Rey as she hunched over and grasped his face, pulling him close. “I was ready a long time ago.” Kissing him full on the lips, she felt Hux move behind her. With her lips still in liplock, she slipped off his cock, feeling the Grand Admiral press his chest to her back and semi-hard cock in the cleft of her ass. Reluctantly, she broke her kiss and allowed Hux to get his first kiss from their Emperor.

It was a lovely sight. Kylo, someone revered and feared, on his knees, arms now limp by his sides and head tilted up, exchanging kisses with his two partners who loomed over him. It was something that no one would guess. They kept their relationship professional in public to the point where everyone merely assumed they would be polygamous together. No one questioned it. Out of everyone at the First Order base, there was no one more comfortable with the Emperor than his two right hands.

Dragging his lips from his Grand Admiral was torture but the thought of both of them filling their _girl_ was enough to pull himself together. Kylo stood up and slowly unzipped himself, freeing his hardening cock as the pair watched with hunger. As much as Hux wanted that glorious cock in him, it was Rey’s day.

“Armie, lie back down and let Rey get on you again,” Kylo commanded, floating a bottle of lube to his outstretched hand.

Ignoring his birth name, Hux laid back down and guided Rey onto him. Once again surrounded by warmth, he stared up at Rey as she slid up and down his cock, the pleasure coming back to them. He would always be mystified by her face, the face of someone strong and ruthless but easily undone at the same time. He held eye contact with her, watching as her eyes widened slightly. That was all he needed to see to know that Kylo had started his ministrations. Feeling hands on his knees, forcing them to be propped up, it wasn’t long before a slick finger entered his own hole once more.

Being able to finger fuck Rey and Hux always made Kylo feral. To see Hux’s cock buried deep in Rey as well as his own fingers in their asses was a dream for him. Since Rey was the one to be filled up, he added another finger and then another, stretching her in hopes of making her night as comfortable as possible. He dropped kisses on the globes of her ass, thumb massaging her rim, allowing him to slide his three fingers deeper into her. He slid another finger into Hux at the same time, knowing how needy his military man was at times.

The scratchy feeling of his black buttoned uniform across Rey’s back made her mewl and roll her hips. The feel of his fingers in her ass with Hux fucking into her lethargically made her body falter and want rhythm. She was so impatient for her Emperor’s thick cock.

Hearing her thoughts, Kylo chuckled and shushed into her ear. “Patience, my lovely. Patience and you’ll get what you crave for so _much_.” At the last word, Kylo slid his lubed up cock into her tight hole in one swoop. The stutter that came from Rey only made him slide out slowly before impaling her again, deep into her core. In and out until Hux was able to match his pace, both the men fucking into her.

Rey’s back curled up, preening at the _complete_ feeling she loved to have. As Kylo slid into her, Hux slid out and vice versa, allowing her to catch her breath before their speed became too much for her. Faster and faster, Rey pulled on Hux’s hair, the pain only fueling the ginger man.

With Hux’s gloved fingers digging into her hips, Kylo’s hand came up and gently wrapped around the column of her throat. His thumb caressed her jaw as he fucked into her red hole, his pace changing so both cocks would fuck into her at the same time. Rey’s mouth fell open and Kylo took the opportunity to slip his clean thumb into her eager mouth. She swirled and sucked, teeth nibbling on his finger and sending shivers down Kylo’s spine.

Hux snapped his hips roughly. Seeing Rey grotesquely suck on Kylo’s fingers with his dark eyes boring into his made him choke on his own saliva. If he imagined hard enough, he could almost see himself fucking into Kylo, something that was rare and a treat.

“Hnng.” Kylo’s nose flared, balls clenching as he emptied himself into Rey’s spent hole. Three tiring thrusts and he slipped out, falling onto the sheets of black and white capes. An idea struck him and scooted closer, reaching between the furiously fucking couple to rub at her clit.

“Ah! Kylo-!” Rey panted just as Hux angled his hips and hit _that_ spot. “Ha-Hux!” Kylo’s fingers became more incessant. “N-No! I’m--!” Her shoulders tensed, faster and faster Kylo’s fingers worked until something inside her snapped. “ _Ah!_ ” she moaned, unmistakable liquid spraying over Hux’s chest. Not long after, a sharp snap of the hips and an additional thickness joined the mess that was accumulating on the sheets.

Flopping tiredly onto the soft mattress, Rey couldn’t bring herself to care for the musky scent that bathed them or for the mixture of body fluids that she fell into. Facing Hux, Rey weakly brushed his hair from his face, a useless feat since the strands of hair remained plastered to his forehead with sweat.

“We’ve made quite a mess,” Kylo mumbled, already feeling the heaviness of his lids.

“You should wear them tomorrow.”

Hux and Kylo stared at Rey, eyes widening at the suggestion. They both had a certain reputation to uphold and walking around with obvious cum stains on their capes were not likely to help. Hux smirked, his cape was white so it wouldn’t be as obvious as Kylo’s black fabric. Catching Hux’s smirk, Kylo came to the same conclusion. He shook his head. Anyone who dared to comment on it would be as good as dead.

“But it’s not very fair to let you both go out like that. No,” Rey mused, groping around until she felt the slip of fabric that once covered her eyes. Knowing the boys were watching with rapt attention, she scooped some cum that leaked for her and patted down Hux’s chest, her fluids joining the stains that were already soaking deep into her blindfold. She gave it one lick for good measure, grinning at the choked sobs on either side of her, and laid the blindfold over her eyes.

Sometimes she wondered if she would wake up one day and be unable to tolerate the very sight of them, but until that day came, she was grateful for the comfort she was granted.


	2. Chapter 2

“Prisoner 1138, present yourself.”

“Bite me.”

“Your presence is required.”

“And you can tell them the same thing I’m telling you now: Bite. Me.”

“Now, that’s not a polite thing to say to the person who will free you of this prison.”

Rey turned around, keeping herself shrouded by shadows, eyes wincing as she watched the stormtrooper stand aside for Grand Admiral Hux. Light filtered past him and reflected off his white uniform, causing her eyes to throb and shrink further into the darkness. “Why should I be thankful when you are the one who put me here?”

Hux waved his hand and dismissed the stormtrooper, leaving Rey alone with him. “Much has changed since the fall of the Resistance and subsequently, your capture. Supreme Leader Snoke is no more.”

Rey sucked in a sharp intake of air. “What?”

“The new Supreme Leader wishes to make use of you,” he continued, ignoring her question. “Far better than leaving you to rot in a cell to die.”

“The new Supreme Leader?” Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She didn’t know how long it had been since the First Order destroyed the Resistance, along with everyone she knew. As the base was overrun by stormtroopers with TIE fighters flying overhead, she had cut down anyone who fought her and got in her way. The last thing she remembered as she kicked a stormtrooper was the prickly sensation at the back of her neck before darkness clouded her vision.

The next thing she knew, she was locked in a dark First Order cell with her sight taken from her and nothing but sounds of stormtroopers passing by as company. She could have sworn weeks had passed with only a tray of sludge sliding through the slot of the door, her hands fumbling in the darkness for the food she was given.

“And what could the ‘ _new Supreme Leader_ ’ possibly want from me?” Sarcasm and condescension dripped from her words like thick honey.

“What he has to say will interest you.”

Rey stood up and slowly shuffled towards the ginger man. Being locked in a pitch black room for weeks did not bode well on her eyes. The lighting was not bright but _any_ light was like knives to her eyes. Trying to control her breathing, Rey pried her eyes open and looked into Hux’s. “You and the stormtrooper will release me from my cell,” she commanded.

Hux let out a bark of laughter than made Rey stumble backwards. The loud noises were still tender to her ears. “My mental barriers are far too strong for your weak mind tricks.”

Rey huffed. “Then I have no interest in whatever your new ruler has to say. Get out and leave me be.”

“It was not a request.”

The stormtrooper from before reappeared and grabbed her arm, ignoring her yells as he pulled her forward. Hux nodded in satisfaction and turned around, leading the way to where the new Supreme Leader waited.

-

Hux’s lips curled with distaste. Day after day, he watched as Kylo Ren trained the scavenger nobody. He didn’t understand why he was putting so much effort into making her into someone worthy of the First Order. With Snoke incapacitated and removed from rule, Kylo should be focusing on bringing order to the shredded remains of the Galaxy, not squandering his precious time on a lost cause.

“ARGH!” Rey screamed as she charged blindly at Kylo, brandishing her wooden weapon.

_Thwack!_

Hux sighed and massaged his forehead. He held a towel out for Kylo who took it with thanks. “This is a waste of time.”

“You may not see it but she is worth the effort. Just wait and see.”

As Kylo moved past him towards the ‘freshers, Hux’s hand grabbed for his arm. “Careful Ren, that your personal interests do not cloud your judgement.”

Kylo’s index finger curled around Hux’s pinky, thumb rubbing the smaller finger reassuringly before letting go. He leaned close and brushed his lips over the shell of Hux’s ear. “My judgement has been clouded for some time now, my dear Grand Admiral.” A nip to his ear and Hux was left alone.

Hux sighed again, unable to help his mind from drifting back to that moment, to the offer the dark man made months ago.

_“Why would I want to be anywhere near you? Much less accept your teachings?” Rey spat, keeping her head down and eyes hooded._

_“Because I see power in you that you don’t even realise you have,” Kylo said._

_Rey scoffed. “And what? You train me and just like that, you think I’ll be willing to fight for your ‘Empire’?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“Go to hell.”_

_It was the small twitch of her arm that set him off. She let out a startled cry of fury as Hux grabbed her arm, stopping her from trying to attack Kylo. He tightened his grip around her forearm and yanked it upwards before thrusting her shackled hands back to the ground. Not expecting such movements, Rey slipped and fell to her knees in a matter of seconds._

_Kylo dropped to one knee before her and grasped her chin in his large hands, forcing her to look at him. “I will make you utilise senses you never thought to use in combat. I will make you strong, stronger than you could ever be if you trained on your own. You may fight it but you will join my cause voluntarily in the end.”_

_“I hate you.”_

_Hux slackened his hold on the blaster at his belt, knowing a weary soul when he heard one._

Now after months, he could see the same weariness creep back. Kylo’s lessons were getting shorter and shorter, the girl’s spirit chipped away day by day until it didn’t take long to let her crumble to ground. He hoped Kylo was right. He hoped all this attention for this Force-user was worth it.

There was nothing else he could do so he followed Kylo’s orders and waited.

-

‘ _If you hate me so much then get stronger_.’

Rey panted, eyes squeezed shut as she remembered Kylo’s words when she first saw him since he became ruler.

‘ _Become so powerful that you could topple cities and end me yourself_.’

She growled and ripped the blindfold from her face, channeling her frustration into pelting it towards the ground. Weeks had turned to months and in that time, Rey had only seen Kylo - when she was allowed to see, that is. He insisted on keeping her blindfolded during their training sessions. Every time her hand moved to slide the slip of fabric from her eyes, her wrist was pulled downwards and held forcibly at her side. Kylo would always lumber towards her, breathing angrily as he whispered in her ear.

‘ _I didn’t get to where I am by cutting corners, Rey_.’

The isolation was driving her insane. Despite freeing her from that black prison, not much had changed. After the tall orange-haired man in white brought her before the new Supreme Leader - although he changed his title to Emperor soon after, his face was all Rey saw. She had been moved from prison to a different type of prison, one where Kylo Ren was her sole inmate. Other than the droid that brought her food, she never saw anyone else. Even the room she was forced to sleep in had only one door leading to Kylo’s. Every night she would glare at the door, hoping that he would die from her thoughts.

Sometimes through the fabric that obscured her sight, she would sense another person, someone _not_ Kylo. Every day that person would watch from beyond the confines of their training room. When Kylo left her tired and beaten on the floor, struggling to catch her breath, she would hear faint murmurs of their conversation, the durasteel door too thick to identify the unknown male but not enough to completely block out the sound of their soft voices.

Who was it? She wanted to know who would talk to Kylo so comfortably...and be allowed to...

-

Today was different. She couldn’t put her finger on it but there was something off about Kylo. Her day started off like any other - after she finished breakfast, she warmed up with a droid before Kylo joined her, silently tossing her a blindfold. When she first started her training with Kylo, she initially resisted. She had stared at him incredulously, unable to grasp that what he wanted. Since then, it became a routine. Once Kylo had attended to matters that needed his attention within the First Order, he would do a quick meditation while Rey tightened the blindfold around her head, acclimating herself to the darkness she immersed herself in.

Their sessions would go for two hours with a break between each interval for Rey to catch her breath and change attack strategies if desired. In all the months that she had been isolated, forced to train against her will, she had never laid a blow upon him.

Until now.

It was surreal. She was certainly shocked, not expecting for her staff to actually connect with any part of him but the grunt and her weapon hitting something made her stutter. It was at that moment that Kylo swiped under her, knocking the wind out of her as she fell onto her back.

“Better.”

Rey struggled under her blindfold, her sweat soaking into the fabric and irritating her eyes. She ground the heel of her palms into her sockets, rubbing the salt and the frustration deeper into her body. How was she getting better? It had taken her _months_ to land _one_ blow, an accidental one that that, and even then she was immediately disarmed before she could react with what she had achieved.

Groaning and keeping her blindfold on, she got back to her feet and swung her arms back and forth, neck cracking and shoulders rolling. Like every break she took, Kylo didn’t say a word. She never really knew where he stood and what he did while he waited for her to ready herself again, only assuming he stayed in the room as she didn’t hear the door slide open.

But something had changed.

It was like a fuzzy feeling that she could see even from behind the blindfold and behind her eyelids. She assumed that the moistened cloth made it slightly transparent and allowed her to see through the fibres but when she closed her eyes, the movement she saw earlier was still there. It became clearer, a dark blur taking a shape she couldn't describe. She didn’t know how but she immediately associated the blur with Kylo. There was nothing that could possibly identify it as Kylo but she was certain it was him. What was it? His signature? Life Force?

The sound of the door hissing open snapped Rey from her thoughts, head swiveling towards the direction of the door to see another blur advance upon her. This time the blur was lighter than Kylo’s, a tinge of orange mixed throughout the dark mass. It was somewhat familiar...if only she could remember where she felt the new presence before.

The orange blur attacked her, knocking any ponderings aside. Unlike before, she could now see where the person was charging from. Her fingers creaked, holding onto her training staff tightly as she parried with the orange blur. From the corner of her mind, she could make out the blur that was Kylo, just leaning against the wall and watching. Rey pushed back and attacked with all her might. Whoever the blur was, it was the voice she heard talking with Kylo sometimes. Someone Kylo was comfortable with.

_Who?_

Was is jealousy? Curiosity? Or determination to see someone new?

 _And how she yearned to see someone different_.

“She still needs work.”

Rey’s head snapped to Kylo, the man’s comment cutting her deeper than she thought.

“I don’t need any work!” she screamed, the Force thrumming at the touch of her fingers.

_Thwack!_

“Pay attention and maybe I will deem you worthy to the First Order.”

That voice. The sneer and patronising tone.

She needed to see for herself. Rey ripped off her blindfold, not caring that it broke all the rules Kylo had put in place.

Hux towered over her, eyes cold as ice as he judged her from above. He looked the same as when he fetched her from her cell. Demeanor still cold, body draped in white with unimpressed eyes boring into her. “Personally, I don’t think you’re worth all this effort. Emperor Ren thinks otherwise. Prove me wrong.”

As the man in white left the training room, Kylo soon followed, throwing one last glance at her. “From tomorrow onwards, he will be training with us. _Do not_ remove your blindfold without my permission again.” The stern warning clear in his voice sent shivers down her spine. Wordlessly, she tied the fabric over her eyes once more, heart pounding in her chest as she looked up at Kylo who nodded with assent. “ _Good_ ,” he purred before leaving her alone for the day.

-

A year had passed. A year of training every day, ruthlessly fighting back until she got to where she was now. Months of seeing no one but Emperor Ren and Grand Admiral Hux. Months of blindness with nothing but blurs of black and orange to keep her company. Months of fighting to become stronger so that she could escape this prison. Months of practice leading up to this point.

She crept through the darkened halls, not a person in sight with only blades of moonlight to be seen. It was so weird to be moving around, sight unhindered by that _blasted cloth_. It was refreshing, oh to be _free_.

Hearing a set of stormtroopers, Rey quickly ducked into the shadows, eyes peeled for any suspicion towards her. The moment the guards came into her line of sight, billions of knives pierced her eyes. It was like a saber carved into them, plunging into her sockets over and over until she finally blocked them. She cradled her head in her hands and tried to get ahold of her rapid breathing. What was happening?

Groping the wall around her, she stumbled in a random direction, too preoccupied by the searing pain to properly escape. She heard another set of feet further along the hall. Tiling her head up, she saw familiar blurs from behind her lids. After the pain started to subside, she cracked one eye open but immediately slammed it shut. No, she couldn’t stay like that in the hallways.

Crawling back into the vent next to her room and realising that she hadn’t gone far, much to her chagrin, Rey squatted in the corner next to her bed shaking. _What had they done to her_?

With her eyes still shut, she pushed the connecting door open. Blood coursed through her veins and in a fit of hotheadedness, Rey entered Kylo’s room for the very first time. She stopped in her tracks.

He was not alone.

The way they moved, the black and orange blurs _gyrating_ together was hypnotising. She couldn’t move her head, the blurs she was accustomed with calming her panicked state. The sound of her door opening was enough for the pair to stop their activities and turn their full attention to her.

“Why?” she whimpered. “Why can’t I see? What have you done to me?” The blurs came closer and closer, not a word said until they were directly in front of her.

“Open your eyes,” one of them whispered.

“No! It hurts! You made me this way!”

“Open your eyes,” the other parroted. “Open and see the power we have bestowed upon you.”

Body too tired and mind too scared to disobey, Rey slowly opened her eyes. Kylo and Hux stood close to her, both naked but it didn’t matter, because her eyes were still cool and _didn’t burn_. “Why?” she asked again.

Kylo tilted his head slightly. “Because the Force has deemed us worthy of _your_ sight, Rey.”

A tear slipped from her wide eyes. “ _Worthy? Power? Why would I want any of this?_ ”

Kylo circled his large arms around her and pulled her close, wrapping her in a cocoon of warmth she had never felt before. “Because of us, you can finally _see_.” He pushed back and held her arms length apart. “You are the most powerful being I have ever seen and now you can be _free_. Do you still wish to kill me?”

“I-I...” She couldn’t.

The smile that graced his face was the kindest she had ever received. Her eyes slid to the ginger behind him, a surprisingly similar look on Hux’s face. “Welcome to the First Order, Rey. _Just_ Rey.”

She couldn’t kill the only people she could see.

She couldn’t be alone anymore.

Never again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hajsfkhsdjgds i'm sorry i finished this late AND over the word limit with a rushed ending x_x

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> \- Double Penetration  
> \- Stockholm Syndrome (Rey as a prisoner)


End file.
